Like Swimming
by Shiuta-san
Summary: Kisame's final moments, and his final memory, before his death. KisamexOC. One-shot.


Hoshigaki Kisame was trapped. Completely, utterly, hopelessly trapped. Several ninja from Kumogakure and Konoha stared at him through the watery prison that was soon to become his grave. He could feel his body freezing up, and he closed his eyes- He knew that he didn't have time think. He formed a quick strand of seals with his hands, deciding his fate as four enormous sharks appeared on his sides. They weren't to attack- This was an act meant for suicide.

He was willing to die, if it meant that they would be able to find truth in this world full of lies. He forced his eyes open, making himself watch as the sharks closed in rapidly. He clenched his teeth, an undescribable pain making his body convulse involuntarily as razor sharp teeth ripped through his skin. Blood dyed the water red, and he could feel the pain numbing his body, slowly slipping in to the abyss...

____________

* * *

_He didn't know what it was that had compelled him to visit this place. Not any lingering regrets, no feelings of remorse, and certainly no good memories. This had been where it all started. His life here had been nothing but betrayal, murder, and pain. He had always thought that he was a loyal man. But clearly not many people valued loyalty as much as he did. Suikazan Fuguki had definitely not valued loyalty over money. The betrayal of his master had most likely been the cause of his disillusionment. _

_The shark man sat with his back against the tree trunk, surveying his surroundings. The mist had settled heavily over the land, the quiet rustling of leaves the only indicator of any movement. The fog nearly looked solid. Kisame straightened up, the rustling getting steadily louder. His small eyes darted back and forth, searching for the unknown person's chakra. A loud yell from right in front of him quickly drew his attention, and he snapped his had back to face forwards just in time to recieve an astonishingly powerful headbutt, which sent him keeling over backwards. He felt a kunai press in to the soft flesh of his neck, and he kept perfectly still, mentally cursing himself for his carelessness._

_"Who are you?" said a voice, and at that moment he could have kicked himself. It was a woman's voice. He had been caught off guard and captured by a woman. If Itachi had still been alive, he would have never let him live this down. Hoshigaki Kisame was pinned to the ground by a woman. The kunai suddenly dug deeper in to his skin, drawing blood. "I said, who are you!" the woman yelled, and Kisame felt that he had humored her enough._

_He pushed upwards roughly, sending the body pressed against him through the mist. He heard her body hit the ground roughly, and judging from the loud crack he had heard, she had hit a nearby tree. He straightened up, taking Samehada off of his back as he did so. Kisame walked through the receding mist, his hand gripping Samehada's handle tightly. He would find out who, or what, he was dealing with once the mist cleared._

_Kisame squinted his eyes, peering down at the body crumpled against the tree stump. It was indeed a young woman, her light gray hair appearing almost white in color- Or lack there of. He crouched down, her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to push herself up. Perhaps he had been a bit too rough with her. After all, she was only a girl, and now she couldn't even stand. Shrugging off his pity, he gripped her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him- Kisame's eyes widened in shock._

_A stunning pair of large black eyes stared defiantly up at him. Her skin was a darker shade of gray than her hair, and it felt rough beneath Kisame's fingers. Almost like sand paper. He turned her head side to side, observing her from all angles. Her hair shifted as her head was forcefully moved this way and that, and he could now clearly see what appeared to be gills of some sort standing out against her grayish hide. He had never before encountered anyone with such fishlike qualities- And he had never expected the first one to be a woman._

_A searing pain filled his hand. Tearing his eyes away from her face, he realized that she had sunk her razor sharp teeth deep into his hand. He didn't pull back, but simply stared in shock. Of course he had known that there were bound to be people out there who were like him. But never had he expected someone so strikingly similar. Suigetsu, even, appeared to be much more human than he could ever hope to be. The woman continued to glare up at him, not understanding his curious gaze._

_"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?" the girl cried, watching as Kisame deftly wrapped ropes tightly around her feet and wrists. Finishing, he propped her farther up against the tree, sitting down on the ground opposite her. Her long gray hair was disheveled, her Kirigakure headband slightly askew where it rested on her head. She frowned at Kisame, baring her shark like teeth at the blue skinned man. "My team will find us soon-"_

_"Frankly, sweetheart, if your skills are any indication they won't stand a chance." he replied, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand lazily. "And since Itachi isn't here, I'll actually be able to finish them off." He watched, clearly amused, as the woman struggled with her words. Every time it looked like she was about to reply with a witty retort, she would bite it back, apparently doing her best to choose her words carefully. Moments turned in to minutes, which turned in to nearly half an hour of silence. Kisame studied her all the while, watching her facial features become more and more flustered._

_"I know who you are." she said finally, her dark eyes watching him closely from where she sat underneath the tree. He paused before speaking, nearly getting lost in her seamingly endless eyes- They were black as pitch, sending chills down Kisame's spine as if he were being hunted by a fearsome predator. He chuckled to himself- Unfortunately for the woman, things seemed to be quite the opposite._

_"Do you, now?"_

_"Yes." she replied quickly, trying to straighten up as she did so. "You're Hoshigaki Kisame. One of the Seven Swordsmen." she said, flipping her hair out of her eyes. The two shark-like people watched each other closely for another several minutes._

_"And?" Kisame said finally, not understanding why the woman had stopped there. Was that really the only thing she knew about him?_

_"I prefer to remember you that way." she said simply, refusing to relay her knowledge of Kisame, who frowned._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, prodding her in the chest, earning a yelp from the woman. She brought her knees upwards, forcing him back a little ways._

_"It means just what I said." she replied, looking away. He smirked._

_"Did you know me?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how could you 'remember me'?" he asked, bringing up his knees and resting his arms on them. His beady eyes ran over the kunoichi's body, watching as her rough and scaly skin seem to prickle in embarrassment and frustration._

_"Everybody knew of you, Kisame," she said, turning back to glare at the fish man. He scowled._

_"Well, clearly, I was important."_

_"Why does that mean you're important?"_

_"Because otherwise you wouldn't give a damn how you remembered me," he said, watching as the girl leaned back against the tree. They looked to be about the same age, but he had never seen her before. He had never seen anyone like her before._

_"I didn't know you," she said, sighing heavily. "And I'm glad I didn't. You betrayed Kirigakure," Kisame glared, sitting up straighter. He had been reserving judgement of this girl, deciding to overlook her shoddy skills as a ninja because of her interesting appearance and personality. But she was obviously just like everyone else- Living a lie._

_"They betrayed me, first," he replied coldly, and the woman's eyes widened curiously. He sighed, launching in to his tale. Just talking about the events that caused him to be what he was today brought up old emotions. Severed connections, broken dreams and false hopes and false loyalties. The woman was very quiet, not even seeming to breathe as Kisame explained. Her deep, dark eyes never leaving his face. After an hour or so, Kisame finally finished, breathing heavily, having ranted for quite some time. The woman was very quiet, nodding to herself every now and then, her dark eyes staring at the ground._

_"Well?" Kisame snapped, losing his patience quickly despite the girl having listened intently to his ravings. The girl met his eyes before speaking._

_"You think that you're a bad man, don't you?" she asked quietly, leaning back against the tree. Kisame froze, not wanting to answer no or yes. One would be a lie, but he didn't want to admit the truth. Especially not to some stranger. She smiled, nodding in understanding. Of course he wouldn't want to share those sorts of things with her. Not only was she the enemy, she was also a stranger. She suddenly felt his breath on her face, and her eyes snapped open. Kisame was dangerously close to her face, his body pressing roughly against her own._

_"You don't think I'm a bad person?" he chuckled darkly, his hand pressed against the tree, his other reaching under her chin. She shivered, never having been this close to anyone before. Her appearance had always been one that had repulsed people. It was as unavoidable as it was understandable. As his lips slowly pressed against hers, she wondered silently whether or not he had been this close to a woman before. She didn't think so._

_His lips were cold, but she didn't mind. They moved languidly against her own, Kisame apparently wanting to take his time with this. His razor sharp teeth grazed her bottom lip, drawing blood despite the lack of pressure. Yet another reason why neither one had ever been in this sort of situation before. His free hand explored her still clothed body, running smoothly over her curves, then running up her thighs._

_"Kisame..." she breathed, breaking away from his lips as she felt heat well inside of her. A strange sort of smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. No one had ever said his name like that before. It sent a wave of pleasure shooting through his body, something that was somehow both pleasant and uncomfortable all at once. He stroked between her legs, earning another breathy moan from the woman in front of him. _

_He ran a kunai smoothly over the front of the short dress that covered her body, the fabric splitting down the middle and falling away. She was breathing heavily, and Kisame slowly, nervously, pressed his lips on hers once again. He had enjoyed the feeling, despite having accidentally drawn blood the first time. Their bodies molded together, the pleasure masking the pain as the pair moved against the other. The woman's rough skin cut through Kisame, blood smearing between them. Deep teeth marks now marred the woman's shoulder, Kisame having bitten her to stop himself from moaning loudly. _

_Their pace quickened, the sound of skin against skin seeming loud in the empty, open space. The woman dug her nails in to Kisame's back, and the two rode the wave of pleasure for as long as they could bear it. White spots dotted the woman's vision as she gasped in ecstacy, her back lifting off of the ground and her arms going stiff as she tensed from pleasure. She couldn't breathe, but she felt lighter than air. She could feel Kisame tugging roughly on her hair, pulling her head back to his her neck._

_She went limp in his arms, the pleasure gone much quicker than it had come. She gulped in air, her abyss like eyes wide in surprise. Kisame collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged. The two stayed in that position, not daring to move, despite the blood that trickled down from their many open wounds. Unwilling to break their temporary connection._

_"You're not a bad man, Kisame," _

_____________

* * *

_

Pain tore through Kisame's body, and he vaguely wondered how on earth he was still thinking. His limbs were ripped from him, his skin torn to shreds. The pain too intense to even realize that he was feeling it. Razor sharp teeth tore through his neck, severing his head from his body before swallowing it whole. He smiled to himself. If he was even still _Kisame_, and not simply the wind, the sand, or the water.

And then it all disappeared. The pain, the agony, the violence. It was all gone, and then he was floating. It felt like swimming.

Perhaps he wasn't such a bad man, after all.


End file.
